


Consolidation Consolation

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, Gore, Graphic Violence, M/M, Multi, rape/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Eren doesn't know what to do. [post chapter 30] (PLEASE HEED ALL WARNINGS/TAGS)





	Consolidation Consolation

The group of men, fellow soldiers, drag Eren far into the forest.

"Hey are you sure about this?" one asks the other.

"Yeah, you heard right?"

"It's so worth it," another replies.

"The difference is amazing, he's quiet. Like a doll now."

They tear or cut his clothes from him and push him down on his knees. Touch rough and probing in every way.

"I wouldn't have dared to done it before, but HQ’s in such a mess isn't it?"

"Yeah it's a good thing we didn't have to go on the expedition."

"We would have ended up like the others for this little whore's sake."

"Isn't that?"

To test for resistance a few strike him and kick him but Eren doesn't offer them a word, crying out lightly when the hits _feel_ like they broke something. But honestly the hits are nothing in comparison to Captain Levi's kicks in the courtroom.

"You afraid?"

"I'm not!"

"He sounds amazing, didn't you hear him last night too?"

"Come on now, is it really worth the risk?"

"We're too far gone for cowards you shit."

"Aren't you curious what that short freak likes?"

"What gets off the Almighty Humanity's Strongest- Captain Levi you mean?" The tone is mocking to match the words.

"Can we be sure about that, look how everyone else ended up."

"Freaks must be into freaks."

"I really regret joining."

"Can you really turn into a titan? Last night when I saw you you looked like a bitch, exactly like that with your legs spread. Does it make you feel better when you're on your knees for the Captain?"

Eren can't reply, as the man who asks has a tugging grip on his hair has forced his cock into Eren's mouth, fucking his mouth as violently as the man behind is to his asshole. Hands parting his ass cheeks wider for the man beneath him who's laughing.

"Hey isn't this amazing though? He's so tight but he's taking both of us with ease at the same time over here."

Eren gasps around the cock in his mouth as the man who'd just spoke fucks his ass with the man mounting him from behind; beneath him, the man's hands at his waist. Both driving into him and demanding his focus. It's difficult fitting both of them in but not impossible, his flexible and healing body allows him to take them all at once. Riding them both, both of their cocks plunge in and out of his inexperienced hole, unable to resist them as they pull and thrust into him insistently.

"Hurry up I wanna turn." There's an impatient shuffle as some of the men waiting, who'd been rubbing their leaking cocks to his face, or forcing his hand to pump or fondle them are trying to see if he can suck more than one of them off at a time too. Some of them have already ejaculated across his back, he feels their semen hot and sticky like he feels it pouring down his throat, the hand in his hair forcing him to swallow it down, taste it, as both of the men's cocks inside his asshole cum. Spurting across his asscheeks with a few of the more impatient. He's barely a second for rest or breath as he's mounted again. His knees red and tender, but not as tender as his bleeding, cum seeping hole. Fucked again by two more cocks, a third is added, causing him to cry out in earnest. As he's filled to the brim, repeatedly. They shut him up quickly when he starts to sob. Only his tears running down his face as his mouth is silenced with another dick. The group of men take antsy turns on seeing how good it feels for each other, to rape this monster.

The other night it hadn't been like this.

But this is more like he deserves.

Eren thinks as he is continuously violated.

If he hadn't made the wrong choice back then, everyone... Erd, Guther, Petra, Auruo... they'd all be alive. Then Captain Levi wouldn't have made such a face as he did that night. He'd been chatty and doing his best in the day to lift Eren's spirits up, all because the night before he'd not said a word to him. Coming into his chambers, forcing him on the bed. Eren remembers the Captain kissing him, then holding him down as he'd mounted him from behind roughly, fervently much like these men are mounting him.

Captain Levi had fucked him raw, eliciting every loud and needy sound from him, caring of nothing else.

But the difference then is, with the Captain it had felt good, and Eren thinks that too he deserves punishment for.

Captain Levi had laid with him, seeking comfort from Eren's body for the loss of his Squad, and even though it was Eren's fault, Eren feels. He'd derived pleasure from the Captain's pain. His comrade's deaths... he's disgusting. So what's happening to him now, is what he deserves. If he hadn't hesitated... if he had fought sooner, everyone, Levi's Squad would still be alive. Captain Levi gave them the duty of guarding and protecting him. Now that they aren't here to do that...

"See? I can see why that Captain guy has taken a liking to him, he's a fine bitch ain't he?"

Eren is swallowing down more of another man's cum, having a difficult time as another man begins to ejaculate over his face and another begins to fuck his mouth when he's barely finished swallowing down the cum of the cock he'd just been sucking on. He's lost track on if every man has had a turn yet on mounting him from behind and if they're able to have a second round. 

"He's changed ain't he? A much nicer temperament."

"Must be all that discipline from the Captain. Seeing how the Captain fucks him, it's no surprise he can manage so many of us. That man is a monster to match."

"It's done him well. He super compliant yeah? And tight as a virgin every time, even though look at him. He's a bitch through and through." 

Their laughter rings about the forest, the only thing louder is the men who are occupied with either his mouth or his swollen hole, grunting and at times moaning. They also laugh when he moans or cries out, confused between pleasure and pain. Eren pants, flexing his wide hips in desperation trying to keep up with all of them, unable to do otherwise as they all force themselves upon him. Before Eren would have fought and struggled, but seeing the truth beyond Wall Rose... failing as he did... 

They compliment him more, when a man with particularly wide girth plunders him far violently than the others. Slapping at his large ass, even when it's not Eren's fault another man is pulling him another way, making it difficult to share him. The feel of this man's cock more than the rest reminding Eren of how Captain Levi had felt inside him, and on remembering Captain Levi Eren cannot help but spread his legs wider for this man, moaning like the bitch they are calling him, even a couple others giddily join him inside Eren. Turned on by Eren's sudden active eagerness. Eren takes them all. Moaning even more wantonly than before.

When his moans get too loud another cock being shoved into his salivating mouth shuts him up as best as it can.

"He really likes them big don't he. Wouldn't be surprised if that's what he's used to, gotta admit."

"Probably spreads them for the Commander too."

"You think the Commander and the Captain take turns with him?"

"Ha! They probably have him together!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they had him service the nobility or top brass too. Where do you think our new funding came from?"

"We better enjoy him before we have to hand him over to the Military Police."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to open his legs for them soon!"

Eren can feel the hot cum atop of the cooling, dripping cum down the backs of his thighs and legs. His chest, soon pushed down to the forest floor when his knees shake and he begins to tire for all his abilities. Given the amount of men who'd been plundering him already numerous times.

Some of the men tiring as well, but wanting to play a little more, whoever can keep it up or didn't have enough in the beginning ejaculate over his trembling, bruised body. Used and used again, they laugh when they see, flipping him over onto his back, he hasn't cummed at all despite taking them all in. The fucking slut. They make it their last challenge to get him off. Not wanting to touch his cock since that'd be too good for the bitch, the man with the largest dick spreads Eren's legs wide as the rest hold him down, silencing his startled cries with more cum for him to choke on as he's violated repeatedly for their extreme pleasure. The man's cock plunging up deep inside Eren, enough you can see it push up on his belly. They laugh even more as his tears mix with their cum, him trying to blink it away from getting in his eye. 

"He's actually really cute isn't he?"

"I can understand why the Captain would want him as his bitch."

"If he can moan like that-"

"If he can bend like that-"

"His face is pretty too, like a woman's."

"Don't his skin feel nice? He's only a brat but already a bitch."

"Fuck, I can't believe it. Doesn't it look like he wants some more?"

"If I were a tad younger like you I'd definitely give it to him again. Look at him beg. Whore!"

"We should have asked the men in the other barracks to come too!"

They laugh at him, but Eren knows without a doubt by now, he deserves more. He deserves to be punished more. When they stop fucking him he gets on his knees, opening his mouth to them, clutching at the legs of the nearest men, crying out. When none give him what he needs. Eren gets back onto his back, spreading out his legs, he feels the cum and blood still dripping out from his hole. But he knows, on account of his unusual body, that his asshole is already tight again. And they like that don't they? There'd been how many of them inside him already? So hurry... they should punish him some more. He's a stupid little bitch. If it hadn't been for him... everyone... would still be alive...

His chest is heaving, his nipples raw from being shoved to the forest floor as they'd raped him for hours. Eren doesn't know what he'll do if they don't keep punishing him. At first he'd wanted to die, for them to hurry and get it over with. It might be better than being dissected by the Military Police; who would probably rape him too. But then he realised this is exactly what he deserves. Since he's the one who's alive. He wishes they wouldn't stop. It hurts. It hurts so bad. Why is he alive when he can't do anything? When he's this weak and useless? So that's why he knows he needs it. He should feel dirty, ashamed. The freedom he aspired for, and his comrades had died for that he couldn't even obtain with their sacrifice. The titans are his enemy. But these fellow soldiers of the Survey Corps that he'd let down. They should be allowed to punish him as much as they want- especially when there's an ugly part of him that wants Captain Levi to keep punishing him like he did last night.

More laughter, when no one mounts him any longer, many of them expended. Eren starts to touch himself. Trying to entice one of them. Fucking himself on his fingers and pumping his neglected cock, Eren moans in need. His hips rocking up into his own touch as he imagines Captain Levi giving it to him. The last of his tears he thought would never stop, dripping across his cum stained face as he desperately tries to reach that spot he can't reach. 

"Fuck it, I'm going for it." One of the men says, a few clapping and cheering him on as he slaps Eren sharply across the face, then grabs the wrist of the hand he'd been pleasuring himself with. Making him pull his fingers out from his wet well fucked asshole. The man flips Eren onto his knees, Eren panting, sobbing as the man slams his cock inside him, immediately to the hilt. Being the only one fucking him, Eren's repeated, broken cries are loud and resounding through the darkening woods. Many of the men congratulate the man currently raping Eren for his vigor, that maybe he can finally shut this little bitch up since he's being so kind to fuck him. Another laughing that that clearly ain't the case. This bitch won't be satisfied even with all of them at once.

Eren feels like he will be sick, as he'd been in the beginning, as they'd cummed down his throat. When the two had first entered him. Nevertheless, he rolls his hips, trying to push his ass down onto this man's cock. Finding it hard to do so with the man's dirty and calloused hands at his hips, forcing them to stay in place. Eren is sobbing, as he does his best to spread his legs. Wondering what it will take for the other men to join in again. He needs to be punished.

Surprised when he no longer feels resistance as the man who'd been holding his hips down, relaxes his grip, Eren is able to move his hips. A glimmer of hope in him, Eren begins to desperately fuck his ass onto the man's cock. He hears a thump. A few more. The laughter not dying down but abruptly cut short. Confused when he feels he's no longer being forcefully mounted, but Eren doesn't stop until he notices beneath him, sticky and red. On his hands and knees, flowing beneath him, awash upon his cum stained limbs. Metallic and familiar, hot, a crimson he knows well. This smell. This heat. It's blood.

Eren stops fucking himself against the man's cock, glancing back to see he is no longer a man, but a corpse. Eren doesn't understand why he didn't recognise it sooner. The hot blood that's dripping across his back like the mens' cum had moments before. As blood spurts out from the place where the man who'd been last fucking him's head had been. Detached from the neck. It'd rolled off to join the hacked off heads of a few others. With them all rolled about and away from their original bodies, some of the faces smashed against the side of a tree or the ground when they'd been cut off. Indistinguishable or not. Eren can't tell who from who, just like he could not tell who from who when they'd been fucking him. Aside from a few variations based on how they'd felt inside him or how their cum had tasted.

Eren crawls on his knees. To draw out the cock still in his asshole, a wet plop like the heavier one he hears in the near distance as he manages to ease it out of his body.

He'd not noticed the mad scramble to get away as some had registered the danger in their last few seconds, seconds bought by the deaths of the first who'd been beheaded. Telltaling that they were next. A couple of the men had managed to run some feet further into the woods. But whatever had done these men in, had done so in the dark. The lantern they'd lit as they'd figured they'd head back once their comrade was finished. Broken. Extinguished. 

Eren hadn't noticed any of this as he'd been being fucked. He shivers as the night grows darker and colder.

He hasn't much strength in his legs so he keeps crawling.

Through the blood seeped grass.

Along the way.

His arm presses into something squishy.

Eren bends his face closer to the floor to see what it is.

Intestines.

What had been that wet plop of before not only the cock from his cum seeping asshole.

Cut and leaking out of the man ahead. Dragged from his gut as he'd had a different fate than the rest. Because he'd ran or had the misfortune to have the opportunity to run?

Eren moves on, needing to stop now and then to lie down, his whole body throbbing. He can feel his knees shaking as he struggles to get back on them. When he manages, he tries to grab onto the stump in front of him to see if he can get to his feet entirely. Not only he can't but the stump moves. Not a stump at all but a pile of disembodied parts. Eren yelps out in surprise as he falls near a fallen body, head to toe in blood. A majority of the organs cut out, but not before the legs had been hacked off to prevent any more running.

Eren drags himself out from the worst of the bloodshed. Just the sea of blood before him, ever surrounding, and the corpses behind him. Still covered in a great deal of the blood, just like the cum that's still sticking on his skin and inside him. He'll keep trying to crawl his way out of the woods, needing to find someone else who can punish him if none of these men can. He'd have kept going too, had it not been for the boots before him. Stepping out from the trees without a sound. Eren wondering why he'd not heard the wire and retraction of the gear, along with the gas pumping, since it'd only been the wind to mask the noise. Such stealth, as expected of Captain Levi.

A flood of relief fills Eren.

The Captain falls to his knees before him on the blood stained grass. Eren forces himself up as best he can. Trying to warn the Captain he shouldn't do that, he'll stain his uniform. But his throat is too sore and his lips swollen from sucking so much cock, Eren can't get a word out, only a cry. As he sees beneath the shifting branches of the trees, from what little starlight there be and feeling beneath his hands the Captain's arms. That the Captain is already drenched in blood anyway.

Used to killing titans whose blood fades away as steam, it must be terribly uncomfortable for the Captain to be so dirty.

That worry is apparent on Eren's face as he looks at him tearfully. A hand reaching out to stroke Levi's cheek, where blood is still dripping.

Eren feels Captain Levi draw him up into his arms, embracing him after he'd dispelled the used bloodied blades of his swords. Returning the hilts to the holders. His hand cups the back of Eren's head as he draws him to him. Eren hears Captain Levi speak-

"Forgive me Eren. I got here too late."

Eren feels a stab of pain in his heart at those words, understanding the sentiment all too well.

Captain Levi unclasps the button of his mantle and drapes it over Eren. 

"Forgive me, please," Captain Levi says and Eren doesn't understand, when it should be him asking for the Captain's forgiveness.

Startled. Eren tries to push Levi away as the Captain draws his mouth over his, kissing him hungrily, angrily when he feels Eren's unusual resistance. Eren doesn't mind the Captain using his body however he pleases, but because he is so dirty from the others (and that's what he wants) he thinks it'd be better for the Captain to throw him away like the rest. For his sake, the Captain has done enough.

Eren is still having a hard time speaking, so his reasoning and requests goes unheard. Crying out in surprise as the Captain pushes him to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Eren. My Eren, be a good boy. Be a good boy for me like you were for those bastards, won't you?"

Captain Levi's mouth is over his, his tongue in his mouth. Eren flinches, shaking all over as he can't help the sob that escapes his lips. He's so dirty, he doesn't want the Captain to kiss him! No! _No!_ It's breaking his offered up heart to sully his Captain so. But still, frantically, the Captain- odd, a tone he's not used to, as if the Captain is the one begging-

"My cute Eren, my Eren, Eren- don't struggle. I can't take it any longer, you understand don't you? You understand me. After last night, you'll let me do it again won't you, you'll warm me up-"

Captain Levi has undone the straps of his gear, letting it fall aside him. He unbuckles his belt, drawing his hard cock out. He spreads Eren's legs. Looking over his bruises, the blood and the cum of the multitude of men who'd stolen Eren away, the thieves, scum.

Levi disgusted with himself that he allowed this to happen but even more disgusted-

Eren cries out, his hands snapping back to clutch at the bloodied grass beneath him as Captain Levi enters him. Fucking him roughly, a low groan rising out from Levi's throat as he penetrates Eren. Eren moaning, pained, confused; even so he still accepts Levi inside him. Not with much choice, exhausted from pleasuring all those other men before Levi. Even had he not, Captain Levi is far too strong to resist. Eren is conflicted, knowing Captain Levi is the best fit to discipline him, but Eren doesn't want to burden the Captain any more than he has.

Levi watches as his cock disappears inside Eren's swollen tight hole. Gritting his teeth as he remembers, finding them, finally catching up to them, angry he hadn't noticed sooner. Assuming Eren had not come to his room tonight because he'd been put off from last night. It'd been a wretched thing that Levi had done to him on the previous. But Eren had been so cute, gentle, inviting. Coaxing, warm. Comforting. And in need of comfort too. He didn't resist at all whatever Levi wanted to do with him. Exactly like now. Completely compliant beneath him. Levi should have known sooner something was wrong. Eren would have come to him. Eren would not have refused his orders.

"It's warm. It feels so good inside you Eren. How about you? Does it feel good? Ain't this better? You like this don't you? It's not bad is it?"

Eren is flexing his hips up into Levi's, pushing his ass as best he can onto his cock. Eren nods. His tears implying otherwise, his trembling, sullied body flinching too as Levi can't resist fucking him harshly. Possessively. Jealous of all the dead men in the woods who'd gotten to enjoy his adorable Eren so. Levi can tell Eren is putting on a show for him, exactly like last night and Levi resents himself for it. Too much, too much is always asked of Eren. He's a greedy bastard like the rest. A bunch of rotten apples.

He'd stop if he could, but it really does feel too good inside Eren. Accompanied with his startled little gasps and sobs, utterly adorable. His flushed face and parted pink lips. His soft brown hair and pretty green eyes, moist like his long dark eyelashes on his cheeks. Eren is so pretty, too lovely. Beautiful. Levi can understand those men even if he doesn't want to. His movement becomes more frenzied, his thrusts harder the closer he feels to climax. Eren exhaustedly trying to keep up with him. His chest heaving, his swollen nipples apparent. His used voice cracking as Levi pounds into that spot inside Eren that makes him ascend to pleasure.

Levi holds him down by his wide hips, feeling them flex and roll in his grip.

Some of Eren's tears have washed away the blood that'd gotten on his cheeks.

Levi kisses him over the mouth as he shoves his cock in to the hilt, fucking Eren despite the blood and the cum from the other men. Not minding. Deserving worse. For his negligence. Had he checked on Eren sooner and been protecting him as he should, keeping him in his sight, at his side at all times like he wants, then Eren wouldn't have been violated. Repeatedly. Levi can tell from the amount of cum and men present that he had to cut down. Forcing his Eren. Touching his Eren. Taking his Eren. Death was too good for them.

Eren is thoroughly expended. Unable to move anymore. He lets Levi fuck him as he sees fit. Eren cries out, startled as Levi grows bigger inside him. Eren's toes curling. His pleading eyes undoing Levi further as Levi wishes he could kill those pigs a hundred times over.

"Don't worry Eren. I'll give you what you want." Levi is the worst, making Eren wait for him even longer. After he had to wait so long already.

Eren arches his back, using the last of his strength to force his ass as far as he can around Levi's cock as he feels Levi's body tense above his. Eren can tell his Captain is going to cum. Eren spurts his ejaculation all across his swollen belly. Still overly full from the other men but finally completed by his Captain. Eren is happy. All those men had been right about him, he's a little bitch, but he's the Captain's bitch.

Eren moans loudly as he feels, hot and unable to fit, Levi's cum drenching his insides. Panting, about to black out, he tries to glance down to see the cum dripping between his thighs. He strokes Levi's cheek. Eren blinking away what really is the last of his tears as he selfishly begs for a kiss the Captain kindly gives him. As kindly as he'd given him his cock tonight, even after everything. All those men had made him so dirty, but the Captain had taken him anyway. Captain Levi really is so kind.

Levi thrusts inside Eren a few more times, unwilling to give up being inside him, trying to get the last of his cum out. He's still cumming even as he pulls out of Eren's prone form. Forced into slumber for once. Levi rises. He pumps his cock, spurting his cum across Eren's face and the rest of his body as he sleeps.

Levi grateful for Eren's powers, that most of the bruises and physical injuries he'd gotten from the gang rape are already healed. 

Levi would have liked for Eren to clean him up as he had done for him last night in bed, licking and sighing against his skin as gentle as one might be with a babe, but that's a selfish wish given Eren's state of being and Levi can't bring himself to wake Eren up. He uses his handkerchief to wipe himself down before tucking his cock away, he zips and buttons up. Buckling his belt, he also reattaches the gear. Folding Eren up in his mantle. He pulls the hood up. Hoisting Eren into his arms, he manages to get them back to HQ and into his quarters without detection or incident. Least he hopes, because as he lays Eren down on the bed, he sees a good deal of cum still seeping out from Eren's asshole.

He strips from his clothes and washes the blood off first from his body before tending to Eren's, using the shower for once. Propping Eren's head up at the edge of the tub, unable to be roused at all. Eren is unconscious as Levi washes the blood, his cum and all those dead mens' cum from his slim body. Levi drawing Eren's legs up and spreading them, he delves his fingers inside Eren, detaching the shower head even with its flexible hose when need be. Having got the worst of it out, and unable to wait for Eren to wake. After he towels the both of them dry Levi changes the bed sheets, then lies Eren down on his bed and fucks him some more. 

A little disappointed that even when he cums inside Eren, Eren still does not wake up. Too exhausted from his many rounds with his intruders in the woods. 

Levi sates himself with this for now, trying again in the morning. Eren groggily coming to enough that when Levi rolls him over onto his knees he stays upright, moaning and gasping as Levi pounds his cock into his asshole. Eren eagerly taking it, every cry high and needy like Levi remembers hearing in the forest, when he'd finally caught up. That man mounting Eren from behind, fucking his baby boy at the entirely wrong angle to give him any sort of pleasure. Between taking what's his and not even treating him right, Levi killed that fucker first.

Levi reaches down to grope Eren's breasts, pinching his nipples before moving to touch his belly. Not as full as last night, but better, since it's his cock that's inside Eren. Levi admits. Eren is strange. But Levi looks past it when Eren smiles at him. Isn't that much better? Seeing Eren smile? Levi wants it. Almost as much as for Eren to keep moving energetically for him. Levi is glad he decided to wake Eren up in this manner, knowing Eren waking to having Levi's cock inside him is what he always wants.

Levi cums thickly inside his Eren, as Eren makes his best effort to jut his ass back onto Levi's cock, his pretty upturned face and moans as sweet as his tight asshole.

Both panting. Levi lies next to Eren, both rolling onto their sides facing the other. Eren scoots in close to him, his pink lips driving Levi near mad as Eren leans over to kiss him on the cheek, his neck. Not his mouth. Levi can't stand it much longer and holds Eren in place, drawing him to him to kiss him roughly.

"Good boy, Eren."

Levi tells him, watching the spit snap between them. Eren breathless, his swollen lips parted and bruised where Levi had bit too hard.

"Are you sure?" Eren is asking him, his moist begging eyes make Levi suck in a breath, growing hard again as Eren seems dissatisfied with that answer.

Eren sits up to lay back against the pillows. He spreads his legs wide before Levi who sits up with him. Watching as Eren reaches down past his erect, wet little cock and placing his fingers at his cum filled asshole, pushes those digits too, spreading himself so Levi can see how tight he still is even after being fucked by him. He tries to widen and show off his ready hole.

"Are you sure you don't want to punish me some more sir?"

This is what Levi means when he thinks Eren is strange. But he can't complain. Not when Eren is making himself irresistible like this. A smile on his lips that Levi so loves to see. Levi punishes Eren thoroughly by taking hold of Eren's hips, pushing his cock inside him all at once. Eren's head tilts back onto the backs of the pillows as he feels blood slick his Captain's way to fill him with the preferred cum. Eren ruts himself against Levi, taking his cock inside him as far as it will go. Begging for the Captain to cum in him as much as he likes. Moaning loud enough for the corpses in the woods to hear. And Levi tells Eren what he'd wanted to hear. Eren waiting too long already for Levi-

"Be sure to take it all my bitch."


End file.
